Catalogue of Ideas
by Nika Raven Celeste
Summary: Just a bunch of Naruto plotbunny that bothers me for long time.
1. ANBU's Kids

ANBU's Children

Sumary: ANBU. Konoha's elite assassination force. Responsible to carry out highly dangerous and highly important mission. Their main task is to protect the Village and villagers. The future of Konoha is the children, the next generation. Thus, ANBU's mission is essentially protecting those children.

~X~

Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushai Butai (ANBU) is the Special Force of the Konoha. The Assassins who do all the dirty works for the Village that was above most Jounin's Paygrade, and with low and questionable morality level.

At beginning of Konoha's Founding, there was no ANBU. They only come into existence during near end of Second Hokage's Regin. At their infancy, ANBU are no more than highly skilled highly dangerous individual who has lost too much in war and willing to do anything and everything for what they consider their only anchor to sanity. There's no sense of teamwork beyond camaraderie-through-similar-experience. They throw away their birth name and accepted the Mask as Codename.

Wolf. Dragon. Falcon. Cat. Frog. Owl. Bear. Seven first ANBU of Konoha. Each has specific tale and role behind their mask theme.

At beginning they are Assassination Squad who take care of all dangerous and dirty work for Village, no matter how terrible it was. They did not even exist in official record. It was only after Third Hokage take reign it changed.

The mission start to get varied. From Assassination to Information Gathers, to Patrols, to Guard / Escort prominent figure, such as their Hokage, and to shadow certain team if Third Gokage feel amiss about the mission the said team taken, given the nature of Shinobi's lives where anything and everything can go wrong. For that, there's more people recruited into ANBU for their special skill. Start from Tracking, to Poison and Medical, to Torture and Interrogation, to Sealing.

Female, Male. Member of prominous clan or used to be feral street child. Such thing doesn't matter. What matter is they have the necessary skill they need to survive the harsh mission and strong will as to not break under constant pressure. The mortality rate was alarmin high due to dangerous nature of their standard missions, but if the ANBU lived past first four years, they are guaranteed to become powerful and highly skilled Assassin among Assassins.

Fierce and strong. No job was too hard for them to complete. The Elite of elites. Genins and Chuunins alike dreamed of getting into ANBU. For them, ANBU were the best. The Anonymous shadows that protected Konoha with their lives. Most jounin, notably the senior ones, know better.

What most people didn't know was that ANBU consisted of broken and shattered Jounin and above rank ninja. From suicidal Hunter-Nin to psychotic T&I specialists. Several geniuses and people with fair share of tragedy and very little to no ability to understand normal people somehow found themselves joined their ranks. Some may call it terrible and detrimental to their mental health, but oddly enough, those geniuses felt more at home among the socially dysnfucntional assassins. After the first four years of "Introduction", the rookie green-wet-behind-the-ears most likely to develop odd quirks just to stay sane with all killing and loose morale jobs they have to do. The sole consolation of this, was the ANBU as one are too loyal to Village to just drop dead with mission unfinished if they can help it.

The ANBU Headquarters tends to be as quiet and solemn as graveyard. They moved silently like ghosts in the halls. Sometimes with blood dripping from them if just come from mission. As sad as it sounds, it was normal for some of the assassins to return in post mission haze. Due to violent reactions of the said assassins, more than few dozens close call, and several "unfortunate accident", the post-mission ANBU are required todirectly return to HQ using different entrance. The rest of Ninja forces are warned to avoid the higher ranked assassin after they returned from mission, especially if they are blood drenched. Those ANBU come back in autopilot state and only registered their fellow ANBU masks as "Ally—do not attack" no matter how dazed they are. They are to given their report autopilot before snapped out of it by more experienced ANBU comrades, to minimalize any flashbacks.

That is, before Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina happened.

~X~

Namikaze Minato. Spiky Blonde. Genius. Calm.

Uzumaki Kushina. Fiery Redhead. Feisty. Outgoing.

Those are identity of Owl (the IX) and Fox (the VIII). Even after few years passed, it would be a great mystery as to HOW does the two are considered sane, not only by ANBU-standard but also civillian-standard, that once removed from ANBU, it take no time for them to integrated into normal society.

Minato—Owl the IX—even take a volatile genin team, stay sane, and flourishing. Kushina—Fox the VIII—was also as lively as her boyfriend (romance between TWO ANBU?) however she's more involved with older, experienced ninja who has potential in Sealing Art.

Some thought that Minato and Kushina cannot, did not suited the ANBU. Brought forth argument that their personality clash too much with solemn aura the Assassins of Konoha give. Some were saying the two never truly become ANBU. They only in for experience in preparation of the war. Some even said they secretely despised ANBU's cold-blooded, broken lifestyle.

Until one day Crane arrived to lounge room and find the Minato sitting on avaiable couch, cleaning and sharpening his ninja weapons, as if he never leave.

Yes. The blonde only here to inform that there's a mission that require a squadron of ANBU shadowing them but he stay after delivering the message. Few days later, Kushina barges in, carrying several storage scroll that turns out containing favorite food of over half ANBU forces. Two weeks later, Hawk found Minato complaining to Wolf about the Toad Sage's perversions. A month after that, Kushina dragged out one Squadron from Sealing Division and two squadron from Medical Division to oversee Minato's experimental Hiraishin Seal in case of Sealing Accident.

And so on. And so on.

That reminded the ANBU that no. Owl the XI and Fox the VIII never left ANBU. They may no longer wear the mask, but they are still part of ANBU force. And thus, their mask never handed out to newer recruit. As far as ANBU concerned, the two only take "prolonged days off".

It revive spark that many thought was lost. Spark that was called...

...happiness.

Yes. Yes. It was happiness. ANBU, for the first time in long time, felt genuine happiness. How interesting that blatant show of affection and cares can do to Assassin force whose body count can built up a mountain.

It made the duo even more enigmatic than before.

They treated ANBU like a normal person. Paying great attention to little details of the assassins' lives. This become even more pronounced when Minato become a Hokage. He pay explicit attention to the Village's collective dangerous Assassin force. He treat them well. Giving praise and honest critism of their work with no judgement eyes. Sending injured ANBU a get well wish.

And of course, Kushina is not far behind. She will hang out on ANBU HQ. To drag out more depressed one into socializing with people under disguise "perfecting your acting skill—you stand out too much". Coaxed them out of their shell. Surprisingly patient in taught them manners and lines that should never be crossed in friendly chat.

To them, ANBU are broken precious thing that still salvaged.

Minato is the one who pick them up, Kushina is the fire that melted away the broken shard, so that together they would repaired the broken shard into something different. Something new and whole.

Kushina was fire. Burning bright and full of life and passion and hope. Minato is the wind. Gentle and calming, but also always push them for better. Together, they are inferno no one can escape from.

It was not a suprise for them to find their Hokage and his girlfriend-turned-wife in the Headquarter. What surprising was they brought on the young Hatake. Minato's only surviving student.

"Hokage-sama." One ANBU rise and salutes.

"You can call me Minato, Bear."

"You are our Hokage."

"And I am still the brat whom you bullies into climbing the Hokage mountain with nothing but kunai."

A ghost of smile passed behind the Bear mask at the notion. Ahhh... good old days. Minato's profanity rant was music to his ears. Who knows the blonde has dictionary worth of swear words and can interpret it into sign language?

"Very well Minato." He relented. "What do you want this time?"

"Do you know where Wolf-Taichou is?"

"I'm here." The silver haired, wolf-masked ANBU rose and approached the unmasked trio. "What is it?"

Wolf (the V) is a Senior ANBU. No. He is THE Senior ANBU. The Greatest Captain of ANBU force. ANBU have low life expectancy due their stressful, near suicidal lifestyle, and yet Wolf is old. Older than Minato and/or Kushina. Old enough to be Kakashi's father. That was impressive age. He has more knowledge and experience than a fifth of ANBU combined. In ANBU Command Chain, his order is the rule.

Minato smiled and saluting his once commander. "Wolf, I have a proposition for you." He said. Now that they look at it, Minato's smile was strained and held undercurrent sadness.

"What is it?"

"I want you to take Hatake Kakashi as your apprentice."

Silence ensued.

None of the ANBU present that did not stare at their new Hokage in shock. It was visible even through their mask. Minato _loves _kids. That was a fact the entire Konoha knew. He never killed a children during war. Only teenage 15 years old and olders. Never below that. One of main reason why he took a Genin team was to protect them. So for him to nominate his sole living student as ANBU was something they never expected. Kakashi was FOURTEEN! Some were silently checking the chakra to see if this was genjutsu or impostor.

Nope. It was Minato, alright.

"Why?" Wolf was the first to snap out of it. "As ANBU Commander, I have every right to know the background of my men."

"Danzo." It was Kushina. She spat out the name like poison. "The teme think he can use Kashi-kun's unstable mental post-war to turn him into _mindless drone_. I saw that bastard approaching Kashi-kun with offers to join "ANBU"."

The quotation mark weren't go unnoticed.

There's two ANBU in Konoha. One is "official" ANBU, the one whom serves the Hokage and the Village. The member are appointed by Hokage himself. The other was "unofficial" ANBU, called Root, which serves Danzo.

Originally they are one unit, until the "official" ANBU notice that the other branch are too emotionless and have very little humanity, as well more loyal to Danzo than to the Hokage, which unnerves them. Thus by Sandaime's decree, the ANBU and Root split up. There's rumour that their Hokage will have Root disbanded.

If Danzo was the one who made the proposal, it doesn't take genius where Kakashi would end up.

"I see." Wolf nodded. "Indeed, making young Hatake an "official" ANBU by yourself means you will have lease to know his condition, as well keep him stay away from the old War Hawk, even though you don't like it." Throwing a War Soldier into Assassination unit wasn't the best choice for the kid's mental health, but it was better than mindfucked into emotionless organic machine. "Anything else?"

"I want to revive Apprentice System."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Frowned in confusion, Kakashi looked at his Sensei. "Sensei, what is Apprentice System?" He ask.

"It was old System in ANBU, one that was forgotten." Answered the Wolf. "Back when ANBU was young, when the number was still low, when a Shinobi is promoted into ANBU, he or she doesn't automatically gained a Mask or recognize as an ANBU. They will be given blank face-like mask and a fake name, and put under official ANBU's tutelage as apprentice. The ANBU will taught the apprentice what they know. Skill, experience, knowledge. It was until the Mentor ANBU deemed the Apprentice had passed, they finally gained ANBU Mask. Usually something that related to the Mentor. Example, a Tiger-masked Mentor ANBU give the Apprentice a Cat Mask, or Panther, or Leopard, or Lion. In few case, the Mentor will handed down their own mask to the Apprentice."

"But we didn't do that." A Minx-masked ANBU spoke up. Confusion evident in his voice.

"No. We don't." Replied Wolf. "At Post Second Shinobi World War, when Sandaime-sama receive the news about Fall of Uzushio, he sends all of the Mentoring ANBUs and almost-graduating Apprentice ANBUs to Uzushio. The mission was to protect the refuuge till they reach Konoha."

"We were pursue by back up force from Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri, ya know." Kushina's smile was bitter. "All Jounin level above. The end result, out of all fifty shinobi sends, only a pair of Mentor-Apprentice survived long enough to bring me and two other survivors to Konoha. And the Mentor was dying soon after. Right, cousin?"

One ANBU, certainly an Uzumaki with his red hair, nodded.

"Seeing that ANBU force were cut down into less than a quarter, and the rest were new Apprentice, Sandaime-sama quickly appointed several talented Ninja straight into ANBU, complete with Mask."

_...no wonder we weren't taught that system! _The ANBU thought in unison. The Apprentices back then weren't experienced enough to be Mentor.

"Ahem." Minato coughed. Trying to allevitate the solemn and gloomy mood. "And since we have enough ANBU now... I'm thinking of reviving the System. It would benefical for everyone. You may think of it as Team-Bonding as well."

"Does that means there won't be Solo Mission?" Piqued a Mouse-masked ANBU.

"I won't send my men on Solo Mission if I can help it." Deadpanned Minato. "We were still at War, even though it was not as bad as few months ago. And last time I checked, Shinobi, no matter what rank they have, going on Solo Mission has over eighty percent of going KIA."

Touche.

"That being said, Wolf, Kakashi-kun. Do you two accept this proposition?"

Kakashi looked at Minato, then at Wolf, and can't help but think of his teammates. Rin. Obito. He won't going Solo anymore. He will have to lookout for his teammate and ensure no one will be left behind. Just like what _Obito_ want. He gulped, but nodded.

"I accept."

"...I accept, Hokage-sama." Wolf inclined his head.

And thus, old ANBU System is revived.

~X~

"Hokage-sama."

"Wolf."

The two were having private meeting in Hokage's Tower. Privacy seal was activate and no one else but two of them.

"You do it on purpose. Choosing me out of all ANBU."

"You are the oldest and most senior ANBU. Kakashi would benefitted a lot from you."

"...that was not the only reason, was it?"

"...no, it wasn't." Admitted Minato. He may have ulterior motive when choosing Wolf of all people. "What should I call him when on duty?"

"Raikiri."

Minato's mouth twitched into a smile. "That comes from Kakashi-kun's Chidori, was it?"

"I figure he deserve it. Not many Chuunin can create a powerful Justu, at least not at that young age. He did look happy with the name."

"Of course he would." Who wouldn't? "Is there anything else?"

"You revives the system not just for Kakashi." Wolf began. "Does that means you have Apprentice list drafted up?"

Minato nodded and shuffle the file, until he found the list he searching for, and handed it to ANBU. There's five names. Namiashi Raido, Shiranui Genma, Tatami Iwashi, Hyuuga Hizashi and...

"Are you sure?" Wolf asked, unable to believe the last name on the list.

Minato nodded.

"But what about his apprentice? He have one of his own."

"You ask as if you haven't made list of possible mentor for him and his apprentice." Replied Minato dryly. "I'm sure ANBU Commander like you can figure this out."

"I... see." Wolf nodded. Yes. He _do_ has Mentor Candidates listed. "Very well. When do you wish to inform him?"

"The second he return from his trip."

"Then, please excuse me."

With Wolf shunshin-ed away, Minato looking out at the Konoha. His Village was damaged because of the war, and his men even more so. Children who had just graduated Academy are forced to participate in war, as front line fighter, sabotages, or supports. Those who survive are scarred and traumatized. Kakashi just happened to be Poster Children of Post-War Traumatized Child.

He hope the Apprentice System would do his men good. They deserve better.

TBC


	2. Youkai

Chapter 1: The House in the Forest

"Now get OUT you damn _**DEMON!"**_

With that final shout, the Orphanage door was slammed on his face. Naruto slowly rise, clapping snow off of his clothes. His ears can hear snickers and jeers from other kids from inside the building.

He doesn't understand. Why was he thrown out like a garbage bag? Why the Matron throw him out? Did he do something wrong?

Either way, even though he was only five, he knew. He can't stay here anymore. The snow is cold and he don't like it. He's been standing here and his feet feels like they weren't here anymore. Shivering, Naruto tightened his ill oversized, worn out jacket and walk away from the place.

_Find a place to sleep_, his mind tell him. _Somewhere not as cold. Somewhere with less white things_.

His feets only covered by worn out, old ninja sandal. Clearly not suitable to walk among the pile up snows. And as if the cold weather is not enough, the little boy shivered from the cold hateful look from the villagers. Mostly people who were old and can do him harm. The look make Naruto walk faster, pulling the jacket over his head in attempt to hide himself.

_It's worse_. He thought orphanage was bad. This was worse. Much much worse.

He walk away from the crowd, from more heavily populated area to less populated area. His eyes saw a group of people with dull colored jacket, robe, cloack, whatever, huddled together around the fire. There's a woman who old enough to be Matron's age. There's kids older than him, but not much. There's also lot of grannies. Naruto saw that they were like him and decide he want to join them.

Naruto approached the group, hesitant and shivering.

"C-can I join in?" He ask timidly. Teeth clattering in cold.

One of the granny look at him and there's a look in her eyes that was weird for Naruto. Not bad weird, but good weird. "Oh you poor kid, come come. Here. Sit next to me."

Grateful and relieved, Naruto almost tripping himself as he sat next to the granny. He sighed in bliss the second warmth hit his brittle cold skin. He remember some kid back at the Orphanage hated their warm blanket and jacket. Calling it ugly or itchy. Oh, what Naruto won't give to have those?

"Another one?" Murmured one of older kid. She has haggard-looking hair, kinda reminded Naruto of Matron when she was in stress and have no time to pull her hair into bun-shaped shape wrapped in cloth. She seems doesn't like Naruto's presence, but it was better than the matron's look. She haven't looked at him angrily or saying "demon" yet.

The granny shrugged and pull Naruto closer. The warmth was nice and without realizing it, Naruto went to sleep.

He was shaken awake a few hours later. "Wakey wakey." The girl from earlier wake him up. "Time for food."

Now that she said it, Naruto see the others surrounded three guys. They're old. Older than the girl, but much younger than the grannies. One had brown hair, one had green eyes, one only has one eye. They were handing out bread to everyone.

"Come."

Another granny, different than the first one, pulling Naruto by sleeve. They patiently waited in line. And when it was Naruto's turn...

"Grans." The one-eyed frowned at Naruto. "_He's_ here?"

"What's with that tone, Keita?" The granny huffed. "He's kid and bony and lost. Are you saying he can't join us?"

"It wasn't like that." One-eyed—Keita—said. "Just that, grans, we barely made end meet. Winter still long. Kami-sama know how much food we had."

"Are you saying...?"

"Grans. He have to go. We can't take him."

Naruto's heart dropped. Oh...

"You're irrational. Midori!" Granny barked at the green-eyes. "Smack this idiot, will you?"

Midori looked at Keita, then at Naruto, then at Granny and wince. "Sorry gran. Keita is right. We can't afford him."

"What?"

"Gran, listen." Midori sighed. "The boy is hated. I saw everyone glares at him, and I mean everyone on Chi-chan's age and older. We can't take him. We just... _can't._ If they knew we take him..."

"I heard nasty things." The brown haired one chipped in. "Some nasty looking guys were talking about _"Demon Brat" _and_ "hunting it down"._ Like he was animal or something." He scowled. "Gran, I admire you, but if he's here, people will know and will hurt him. Best let him stay somewhere else."

Facing with such threat, granny was silent.

Naruto looked down. He knew. He will have to go again. He can't stay here. Brown-hair said some meanie want to hurt him. He doesn't like getting hurt.

"Here."

Keita handed Naruto something. It was bread!

"You can't stay, but that doesn't mean we can't prepare you." He said. He then take off his scarf and tie it in a know on Naruto's neck. Giving the blonde boy extra warmth. "This should do."

Naruto's eyes watered. "T-thank you." He bowed.

He was prepared to go out empty-handed and with empty stomach, ill prepared like when he was thrown out from orphanage. He doesn't expect to be given food or something to made him warm.

"Don't thanking me." Keita looked away. "Just... go. Shoo. Before they find you."

As Naruto walk away, pulling the jacket and the scarf to hide his feature, he can't help but think that they are nice guy. He mean, they are the first one who actually helped him, even if he had to go. Better than people at The Orphanage.

The question now... where should he go?

~X~

"C-cold..." Naruto shivered and tightened the scarf around his neck.

The sky was covered by withe and gray and snow is falling and falling and falling. Turning the air colder than before. So cold Naruto can see his breath. The snow had piled up and had he not moving, he would be buried knee-deep in the snow. As it stand, he was cold and tired and hungry.

Not being ungrateful but the bread isn't enough to last him long.

Naruto was thinking about sleeping in the park. Under that holey place the kids use to play, but some meanie adult had find him and throwing snow and rock at him till he left, shivering and sad.

He tried to find an empty alley, hidden from road, and take shelter there. He found one and to his luck, there's big box he can use. But later some big mean dogs had come and Naruto have to run with them after him. The mean people were laughing at him.

Naruto doesn't like that. He doesn't like mean people. Why can't they be nice like Keita-san and the grannies?

He run and run and run until the mean dogs stop chasing him. By time they did, Naruto was long lost inside of the big forest.

It supposed to be terrifying experience for a child, but Naruto was never a normal child. And between big forest with animal and mean people who just laughed at Naruto's plight, forest is much better company.

Just that...

_Growwwwl~_

...he's so hungry and tired. The cold doesn't help.

Is there nothing he can do?

Ahh. He's getting even more tired and sleepy.

Is snow soft and comfy to sleep on? They look fluffy. Fluffy cold. And the light from house ahead make them look pretty.

...

...

...

...eh?

Naruto blinked blearily and notice that there's a house ahead. A big house like the orphanage, but bigger, prettier and lonelier. There's no one at outside, but it was snowing so maybe everyone was inside?

Hope rising, Naruto hurriedly walked to the house and about to knock the door when he abruptly stopped.

What if they don't like him? What if they are mean like the people back at orphanage? What if they let him froze to death?

Naruto shook his head. No! No! They lived in the forest. Maybe they haven't heard about him and don't hate him? Yeah. Think good thing!

Taking a deep (cold) breath, Naruto braced himself and knock the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The sound come out louder than he anticipated, but after so long no one answered. Naruto frowned and tried again.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Again, no one answered the door. Naruto was start to worried and afraid if they do hate him and simply didn't open the door. He tried once again.

KNOCK KNOCK KNO—

_Creaaaaaakkk..._

The door open by itself. Showing Naruto an empty house. No one was here, despite everything looked much much better than the orphanage.

"Umm... hello?"

Hesitantly, Naruto walked in. He knew if the owner know, he would be in for anger and lecture and thrown out, but it was cold outside! And the door open so it's OK, right? Right?

...

The house was EMPTY! Really, it was as if no one was living here. Or they were out for something. All of them.

There's lots of room and lots of bed it reminded Naruto of orphanage a lot, but much nicer. The bed was much softer and there's floor flat bed—whatsaitagain? Oh yeah. Fuuton! There's lot of fuuton and there's a room to store rolled up fuuton. And there's a room with big fire craking in the fireplace.

Naruto like it. It reminds him of grannies. He likes it and spends some time there, before the wave of sleepiness hit him. Blearily, he climbed the stair and entering one of those empty bedroom. He barely has time to marvel how soft and nice-smelled the bed was before he passed out.

...why do he feels things aren't what it seems? Like something was... not right?

~X~

Unknown to Naruto, the nagging feeling was right. The house was not a normal house. Not just by location and the condition, but also the reason why.

Once, perhaps, it was used by a big family. Perhaps it was an inn. Perhaps it build here long before the forest grow and they are run out of business.

But what become of the house now was not meant for human. Not normal folks, at least.

Because the house was on good condition yet no one was seen cleaning it.

Because there's lots of delicious, hot piping food lined up on dining room yet no one was seen cooking and serving it.

Because the woodstock was stocked full and the fireplace burning merrily, yet no one was seen tending it.

No one was seen maintainin the house. Supplied it with necessity one need to live, cleaning and cooking. No one visible to naked eye, that is!

Then, who perform all those deeds? And for why?

~X~

Sundown, the snow had stopped, leaving pile of white things that will have to removed later.

As the night fall to the village, people are gearing up to their home. To rest and sleep and prepares for the next day. The exception was for those who has night shift and can't leave their post no matter how much they are.

...and a certain creature who are just gearing up for Party.

Deep inside the forest, in a house that was abandoned for years yet was taken care of, the door opened. What seemingly was act of wind was not. There was something that move the door. Then sound of footsteps resounded as snowy footprints formed on the floor.

Then, as if mist thicken and created a form, you can see what cause this all.

At beginning, invisible outlines of something, the visible outline, then slowly color start to formed until the creature can be seen clearly under the light.

Ah. My mistake. Creature**s**.

Some was unusual animal. Some of said unusual animal walked in four two legs. Some of them are resembling vegetable or other plant, but... in unusual size and shape and body proportions.

One was a black dog with entirely one side of its body looked like had gone through blender and in middle of recovering. Its eyes was covered with blindfold. Despite the state, the Dog rushed in and all active... until its head fell off and floating on its own. Inviting laugh from everytone, itself included.

A Snow Leopard, an animal not native to Konoha, was chatting with a half-crow half-man creature/person, though it sounds like less chats and more of insulting each other. The snow leopard's fur was stark white, making its black spotches was even more pronounced, and startingly red like blood eyes. The half-crow man has long spiky hair pulled into low tail, pair of hands that was more like claw, with their long finger and sharp nail, and a pair of giant raven wings sprouting from his shoulder blade. Wearing black kimono top and matching hakama with red obi, his face was covered in upper half mask that resembling bird's head.

One was a graceful woman. With long lustrous black hair pulled into side ponytail with butterfly shaped hair accessory. Her lilac-pink kimono is adorned by butterfly pattern at the bottom. She would look human... had it not for wisteria flower that bloom on where her right eye supposed to be. The vine grow down to her chin, traveled down to her neck, and wrapped itself there like some kind of choker.

There's also a blue-green serpentine dragon with four claw and white mane who somehow manage to fit in, despite its size and the fact it isn't the only one who tried to fit through the only entrance.

And so many more.

These creatures filled the house. Taking place in any open space avaiable. They filled the dining room and once it filled to the brim, they at once partake of the feast. Exchanging talk and drink and gossips.

It was then the dragon lift up its head and sniffle the air. "I smell human." It said with a deep, baritone voice.

Instantly any and all sounds fall into silence for few good seconds, before hushed conversation rise.

"Are you sure?" A creature that looked like a cat with two tail asked. "Humans doesn't visit this area anymore. Not since forty years ago."

"Positive." The dragon said. "He's upstairs."

That made the whispers even louder.

"Human—"

"—unbelievable—"

"—sight—"

"—a sign—"

"—a boy—"

"—tender meat—"

"Silence!" The snow leopard stood up and roared. The whisper quieted down. "Good. Now, please excuse. I have to meet this human and find out his intentions."

"I'll come with you." The Crow-man stood up.

"As do I." Stated the flower girl. "As guardian of this House, I have responsbility over permitting who can come and who can't."

"Eh? Why not?" The black dog shrugged.

Slowly, one by one the occupants of the room agree. Yes. They ARE curious to see who can enter the house. They want to meet this human, even in passing glimpse. With that much volunteer, the Dragon had to select those who are Human-friendly or at least Human-neutral, before leading them to upstair.

The groups of mismatched, peculiar creatures gathers around the bed when our little blonde was sleeping soundly. The Dog made choked noise.

"Of al people why it have to be _him_." He whimpered. His voice filled with pain.

"Do you know him?" Ask the Crow-man.

"Yeah he is—oh shit. _He's waking up_."

True to that. Due the commotion and all that noise, Naruto can't help but stirred up from his peaceful slumber. Blue orbs blinking and staring at _wonderful_ and terrifying creature that hovers around him. All intently watching him.

What one supposed to do in that position? Easy.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

TBC


	3. Of Deities and Their Errand Boy

Of Deities and Their Errand Boy

Chapter 1: In Which the Forest Welcomes

A young, five year old Naruto was running away from mobs who were angry at him. Why, he really want to know, because he behave for entire week. He didn't stay past curvew, he didn't play with anyone, he didn't touch thing, he even _ate veggie_! So why did people still hate him?

The path become narrow. The well-maintained road become nothing more than stone-and-moss covered dirt with big trees at left and right. Naruto almost tripped over the rocks as he ran from the increasingly incessed mobs. As it stoods, the distance between him and then become shorter. There's only so much stamina and distance a five year old with short legs can take him away before adults with long legs can catch up to him.

Something red appears in Naruto vision. It was wooden red Logs in H shaped but with roof. Beyond it was an old building in earth and forest color with open door.

Naruto don't know what is it or why it was here, but the door is open and open door mean he can enter and he need hiding place. So with mutters of apology, he enter the building, find a corner that was hidden behind big bush on pot. Conveniently he found a rag and pull it over himself and sat still in attempt to mimicked old furniture.

He know its futile. He had try it before but hey. Last time he didn't hide inside old building so maybe it will work this time?

He peek through a tiny hole in the rag.

Soon enough those big bad mens come inside and looking around. One of them with scar on his cheek was angry enough to roughly messing the furnitures... as few as the building had.

"Stop it!" The long-hair said, grabbing the scarface's hand. "Don't you see it? This is a shrine!"

"So what?" Scarface sneered. "Shrine mean nothing! The demon brat could've hidden here for all I know!" He looked at drawer at end of hallway and roughly ripped the door open, revealing yellow something. Old wrinkle paper.

They searching for him. But by some miracle they didn't found him.

"Are ya sure the demon come this way?" Robes asked. "Cause I don't sense it at all."

"It can't be." Blackie said. "I definitely saw it went there. Swear on my Kunai."

"Well, maybe he went around and go elsewhere. Probably laughing at us! I mean, look! This place is old and abandoned and open like friggin old box. Who want to hide here?"

_Me_. Naruto replied in his heart. Because he need any hiding place he can get.

"Come. Let's try the forest. Or town. Or near that damned shop who refuse to NOT serve the demon. It probably was there."

Soon enough, they left the building—Shrine, the Long Hair said—and go somewhere. Naruto waited until he can no longer hear their voice or footsteps and waited a little longer just to be sure before he took off the rag and stared.

...did he just successfully hide from them? Really?

Staring at the door in amazement, Naruto felt like butterfly flew in his stomatch. It's fun! He finally safe! He can hide from them! This place is—

He turned around and his smile fall.

This place is absolutely _trashed_.

The painting was torn up, the barest of furniture was flipped over, the drawer was open with one "door" on odd angle and unlike its twin, and there's paper scattered off. Oh, has he mentioned broken vases and dead, crushed flower?

Naruto wilted. "Oh man... I'm so going to be in trouble."

With a sigh, he gathered up his will and fix up the mess, as much as he can. Paintings that were too tall he left alone and those that were too heavy for him he just pushed aside to the corners so that nobody can see the mess from outside. Small things were gathered at one wooden box Naruto found and he piled up the papers and put them back in place and close the drawer. It took extra Ooomph! to the broken one but it worked. Crushed flower was thrown out before they dried and Naruto spends some time venture around to find fresh flowers to replace them.

The sky had turned orange but Naruto wasn't done. He want to continue but if he did then it will be dark. People dislike him, but they were more dangerous after dark. And if he get back home then he won't have dinner.

With reluctant sigh, Naruto walked out. He turned back at the painting and murmured, "I'll be back tomorrow."

Naruto arrived at the shrine next morning with determination to fix up the mess. However, when he arrived, he can't help but stared.

The place is... _different_.

The building is brand new with vibrant color and more strength. If the previous one was old fallen tree, this one was vibrant lively and stood tall and proudly. The red thing before the shrine was so vibrant tomato would be jealous. The inside was much, much, much better. The old furnitures were gone and in their place was brand new, strong furniture. Naruto can't help but touching the nearest pillar. This one has carvings. Of plants and flowers and water and fire and spirals. The bushes at corner was so vividly green with tiny blue fruits grew on them.

The painting also different but still the same man. Naruto find he like this one better. The eyes looking more alive and the smile somehow is brighter. More cheerful. He was standing towards Naruto with hand outscretched as if welcoming Naruto or looking for a hug.

Someone certainly has been repairing the place overnight. Naruto almost didn't recognize it if not for the man in painting and that corner he used for hiding—and there! The cloth he used back then was still here. Only washed clean but still blending well with the wall.

It's different. Vastly so. Naruto feels like walking on thin line. Like when people were staring at him but won't say anything or do anything.

But it's okay.

Because the door is open and open door means he is welcomed to come. That alone is wonderful.

No one ever opened their door for him, after all.


End file.
